pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Kirlia
Vs. Kirlia is the seventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 6/3/2016. Story Ian: Go on, then. Choose your next Pokémon. May and Ian are facing each other down on the beach of Lilycove City, Ian having Grovyle on the field. Wingull and Gulpin are on the ground by his feet. A crowd of bystanders watch the battle from above on a cliff, including Misty, Max, Brendan and Drew. May: Hee-hee! I haven’t been this excited for a match in forever! Go, Blaziken! May throws a Pokéball, choosing Blaziken. Its hair is long. Blaziken: Blaziken! Max: Blaziken?! Brendan: Whoa, what is that?! Max: Combusken’s evolved form. But, she’s using it now? Drew: I’ve got to admit, that girl’s got spunk. And kind of cute too. Ian: Been a while since I battled one of those. Keep on your toes, Grovyle. Grovyle: Gro! May: Blaziken, time for a Blaze Kick! Ian: Dodge and hit it with a Slam! Blaziken charges in, swinging his leg, his foot lighting on fire. Grovyle jumps back just out of range, and moves back in to swing the leaf on its head around to Slam into Blaziken. Blaziken raises his arm, blocking the attack and the leaf wrapping around it. May: Pull it in and use Blaze Kick! Blaziken grabs the leaf and pulls Grovyle in, nailing it in the chest with Blaze Kick. Grovyle groans, as Blaziken lets Groyvle go, as it drops, defeated. Ian returns Grovyle. Ian: Obviously her ace, and she’s using it right in the middle of the battle. We’ll have to go more for tactics over strength. Marshtomp, let’s go! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Marshtomp. Marshtomp: Marsh! May: Blaziken, Quick Attack! Ian: Mud Shot, then Water Gun! Blaziken dashes in with Quick Attack, as Marshtomp fires Mud Shot at the sand, it erupting and shooting up, blinding Blaziken. Blaziken dashes straight through it, as Marshtomp fires Water Gun through the sand burst, hitting Blaziken. Blaziken pushes through it, hitting Marshtomp. Ian: Mud Shot! May: Sky Uppercut! Marshtomp fires Mud Shot, hitting Blaziken. Blaziken’s hands glow blue, as it swings a Sky Uppercut at Marshtomp, launching it into the air, above where the bystanders are. Brendan: You serious?! Misty: Where’s all that power coming from?! Drew: That’s the set up for a perfect combo! Ian: Water Gun! May: Sky Uppercut! Blaziken leaps into the air after Marshtomp, as it fires Water Gun. Blaziken dodges in midair, as it hits Marshtomp again with Sky Uppercut. Marshtomp falls, as it crashes into the sand, defeated. Ian sighs, returning Marshtomp as Blaziken lands back on the beach. Ian: Not a bad go. Wingull! Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies up, taking to the air. May: Wait, that Wingull is yours?! Ian: Why’d you think it was staying around? May: Just thought it liked you. Does that mean that Gulpin is yours too? Ian: Yep. May: Oh. He-he. That’s a little embarrassing. Ian: Doesn’t matter now. Wingull, Aerial Ace! May: We’ll keep fighting with all we’ve got! Sky Uppercut! Wingull flies at Blaziken, as it swings Sky Uppercut, Wingull disappearing as Sky Uppercut is about to connect. Aerial Ace strikes, as Wingull flies back, Blaziken grabbing his shoulder from the attack. May: And here I thought Blaziken was fast! Ian: Oh, you want fast. Wingull, fly out to sea! Quick Attack to Aerial Ace. Wingull uses Quick Attack to fly far out to sea, as it circles back. May: Oh, two can play at that game! Blaziken, use Quick Attack to follow! Blaziken uses Quick Attack, it running over the water at Wingull. The crowd chatters in excitement at this. May: You’re not the only one who can run over water! Now, Flare Blitz! Blaziken is covered in fire, as it charges with Flare Blitz at Wingull. Wingull’s Quick Attack speeds up as it goes for Aerial Ace, the two attacks colliding. The two Pokémon go past each other, as Blaziken sparks with recoil damage, tripping and crashing into the water. Wingull pulls up, gently gliding upwards. Drew: She was gutsy to challenge Ian over the water. Brendan: And she mimicked Ian’s Quick Attack over water thing with perfection. Misty: Honestly, I think she fell into Ian’s trap. Max: Huh? How come? Misty: She’s battling a Water Pokémon over water. Blaziken leaps out of the water, going straight at Wingull. May: That’s the way, Blaziken! Sky Uppercut! Ian: Water Pulse! Wingull turns and faces Blaziken, its eyes glowing. A geyser of water shoots out of the ocean, shooting up and sucking Blaziken into it. The water then swirls around, hitting Blaziken. It explodes, washing Blaziken onto the shore, defeated. May: (In distress) Awww! Blaziken! Ian: You played into that well. I knew from Delcatty’s Assist that Blaziken was most likely the owner of Flare Blitz. And that you could easily copy Quick Attack over the water. May: Not bad. But I still have three Pokémon left. While you only have a weakened Wingull and Gulpin. Max: What about Loudred? Misty: I guess we missed some of the battle. May: Now, Roselia! May throws a Pokéball, choosing Roselia. Its grass skirt in front is long over her body. May: Roselia, Petal Blizzard! Ian: Blizzard! Roselia fires a large burst of petals, as Wingull blocks it with Blizzard. May: Then, how about a Sludge Bomb?! Roselia fires Sludge Bomb, as Wingull flies forward with Quick Attack, skimming off Sludge Bomb and striking Roselia with a sped up Aerial Ace. Wingull flies past, when it bubbles from poison. May: Yes! Roselia’s Poison Point activated! Now, Leech Seed! Roselia spins, firing a seed, which hits Wingull. It sprouts vines and wraps around Wingull, draining Wingull’s strength as it’s affected by poison. Wingull drops from the sky, defeated. Max: Wingull’s defeated?! Misty: Now he only has Gulpin left. Drew: Looks like he’s lost this match. Brendan: Not true! Ian still has a chance! Drew: Oh, quit being so ignorant! Not even the best trainer can make a comeback with that weak a Pokémon! Brendan: And you should never underestimate Ian. Ian: Gulpin, you ready? Gulpin: (Eager to go) Gul! Gulpin slithers onto the field, facing Roselia down. May: Let’s set it up for failure! Leech Seed! Roselia fires Leech Seed, hitting Gulpin. Gulpin’s strength is drained, as Roselia glows purple, taking damage. May: Wait, what?! Ian: Liquid Ooze. Moves that drain energy don’t restore energy, but cause damage equal to the amount they’re supposed to recover. May: Tricky, tricky! Still doesn’t help against Petal Blizzard! Ian: Stockpile to Spit Up. Gulpin uses Stockpile, inflating and taking Petal Blizzard with little damage. Gulpin fires an energy blast with Spit Up, hitting and defeating Roselia. May: That fast?! Ian: Gulpin was already at Stockpile 2. He used Stockpile to protect against your Delcatty’s Double Edge. May: Oh, yeah. That did happen. Too bad you no longer have any tricks up your sleeve! Go, Swellow! May throws a Pokéball, choosing Swellow. Swellow: Swellow! May: Swellow, Aerial Ace! Ian: Stockpile! Gulpin inhales with Stockpile, as Swellow speeds in, striking Gulpin with Aerial Ace. Swellow arches back, as Gulpin takes damage from Leech Seed, and Swellow takes damage from Liquid Ooze. Drew: (Impressed) Huh. Maybe he does stand a chance. That Leech Seed Liquid Ooze loop is actually a dangerous combo. Brendan: Told you not to count him out. May: Swellow, go in again! Ian: (Smirks) Sludge! Swellow goes in for Aerial Ace, as Gulpin spits Sludge, hitting Swellow before it disappears. The attack poisons Swellow. Max: When did Gulpin learn Sludge? Misty: Probably during their special training, no doubt. Drew: Though, that poison may hurt him more than help. Swellow: (With power) Swellow! Swellow glows with a red aura, as its power goes up. May: Yay! You activated its Guts ability! Now, Endeavor! Ian: Stockpile! Swellow flies in, ramming Gulpin as it uses Stockpile. The Stockpile doesn’t affect the damage, Gulpin being weakened from it. Ian: What?! May: Endeavor makes your Pokémon’s HP equal to mine. So when it uses Aerial Ace, it’ll take it out! Ian: Not likely! Gulpin, Swallow! Swellow goes in for Aerial Ace, as Gulpin uses Swallow, his body glowing purple with healing energy. His health is restored, as it’s struck by Aerial Ace, doing more damage than usual. Gulpin is then effected by Leech Seed, as Swellow is hurt by Liquid Ooze and poison. Swellow drops from the sky, defeated. May: No! Swellow! Ian: Nice work, Gulpin. One left. Gulpin: (Tiredly) Gulpin. Misty: Gulpin looks pretty tired. Max: After those battles and constantly taking damage from Leech Seed, it’s an exhausting battle. May: Time, for my ace now! Go, Kirlia! May throws a Pokéball, choosing Kirlia. Kirlia: Kirlia! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ralts. It is said that a Kirlia that is exposed to the positive emotions of its Trainer grows beautiful. This Pokémon controls psychokinetic powers with its highly developed brain. May: Now, Psychic! Ian: Stockpile! Gulpin uses Stockpile, taking the Psychic attack. Gulpin takes damage from Leech Seed, while Kirlia takes damage from Liquid Ooze. Ian: Now, use Sludge! Brendan: Why Sludge? Max: Probably doesn’t want to lower that Special Defense raise from Stockpile. May: Teleport, then Magical Leaf! Kirlia Teleports, dodging Sludge. It re-appears over Gulpin, releasing Magical Leaf. Gulpin takes them with ease, as it takes damage from Leech Seed, Kirlia taking damage from Liquid Ooze. Ian: Swallow! May: Now’s our chance! Psychic! Gulpin Swallows the Stockpile, healing himself. Kirlia releases a Psychic shockwave, hitting Gulpin hard. Gulpin is launched into the air, as Ian runs, catching him in his arms. Gulpin has X’s for eyes, defeated. Ian: (Sighs) Well, that’s it. Good battle. May: I won? Alright! I won! May jumps up and down, as the crowd applauds. Ian and May look up, noticing them for the first time. May: Wow! Uh, thank you everyone! Ian puts Gulpin down, as he gives him a pink Pokéblock. Ian: That was an amazing battle. You did well. Gulpin: Gulpin, gulp. Drew: Heh. Looks like your idol isn’t as invincible as he seems. Drew walks off, as Numel walks past him, Drew doing a double take. Numel takes over Drew’s spot, confused. Numel: Numel? Brendan: Agh! I completely forgot about you, Numel! I’m so sorry! Numel: Numel. Ian and May shake hands, the two smiling. Ian: It’s been a while since I’ve had such an intense battle. Thanks. May: Are you kidding?! That was a blast! Sorry for trying to catch your Gulpin. Though now, after seeing it in action, I really really want it! Ian: Too bad. May laughs at that, rubbing the back of her head nervously. May: I never did get your name. I’m May. Main Events * Ian loses the battle to May. * Ian's Gulpin reveals that he learned Sludge. Characters * Ian * May * Misty * Max * Brendan * Drew Pokémon * Grovyle (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Wingull (Ian's) * Gulpin (Ian's) * Blaziken (May's) * Roselia (May's) * Swellow (May's) * Kirlia (May's) * Numel (Brendan's) Trivia * Three of May's Pokémon are based off Pokémon she as a rival uses in the Hoenn based games if the main character chooses Treecko as a starter, having Blaziken, Wailmer and Swellow. The other three, Delcatty, Roselia and Kirlia, are based off Pokémon used by the rival Wally. * In the first draft of this episode, Ian won the battle. This was because Loudred managed to defeat Delcatty, changing the order of Pokémon usage. I had forgotten this while writing these episodes, causing Loudred to lose, and changing it so May won overall. * May winning is a reminder that Ian isn't invincible. * Drew thinking May is cute is based on the popular ContestShipping, suggesting May and Drew in a romantic relationship. * Despite Kirlia being part Fairy, it isn't noticed here due to Sludge never hitting Kirlia. * Gulpin's battle showed off a deadly combo of Leech Seed, Liquid Ooze, and healing with Swallow. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan